kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Urara Shiratori
is a character that appears in the Heart of Jupiter Arc of The World God Only Knows series. She was in Keima's elementary school of the same class ten years ago. Personality Urara has a slightly prideful attitude, due to her seemingly wealthy background. She considers herself an adult and to justify her claims, she tried to imitate "adult things" by using cosmetics, believing that games are "child-stuff" and generally acting mature. However, when she was hit by Keima, she reverted back to her childish self and cried. It was shown that Urara only pretends to be mature and would be more childish when she's not with her peers. Appearance Urara has long, dark-colored hair and wears a one-piece dress with a hat. She was shown to have a box of cosmetics with her. Urara also has the sides of her hair tied with two small ribbons. Abilities Urara seems to be capable in using cosmetics, which is quite amazing for her age. Character History Heart of Jupiter Arc Keima's Third Attempt On July 20, Urara first appeared when Keima was on the ground and accidentally kicked his game console away. Urara then laments that the school compound was full of children and that it was not fit for a lady like her. Her family stewardess told her to study hard as Urara said that she's an adult and that she does not belong to an elementary school. While most of the students around Urara was praising her, Keima scolded her for "kicking around his life" and demanded Urara to apologize. Urara then said that she is rather surprised to know that someone like Keima, an elementary schooler, was still gaming and called him childish before apologizing, leaving Keima in utter shock. In class, Urara was using her make-up as her fellow female classmates praised her which the latter accepts. Urara then turned to Keima and told him to stop playing games and that her grandfather said that "kids who play games will forever be kids." Keima then nonchalantly told Urara to do what she likes and called her an idiot. Urara then got confused to know that Keima was insulting her as Keima begin to say about the complexities of what really is gaming about and that the belief of maturity is more or less a subjective term that is changeable depending on an individual's ideology and told the latter to accept such diversity. Not knowing what Keima is talking about, Keima then sarcastically said that Urara is still a child and hence, too young to understand such complex terms and told Urara to continue her make up and playing house as an embarrassed Urara can only try to suppress her anger. During class, the homeroom teacher said that the field trip will be canceled since there is a huge construction company (Shiratori construction) that is over there so the teachers had to close the event. Urara then delightfully said that going camping is childish. Urara decided to tell the teacher that Keima is playing games to get back on Keima for what he did to her. Ironically, when the teacher told Keima to stop, it is Keima who told the teacher to stop as he is deep in thought. Urara then stood up and took Keima's console away as Keima told her that he still needs to save. Urara said that Keima is being mean to her and that she hates him. Keima then said that she was the one who started it in the first place as Urara looked away. Keima's bag then glows as he took the orb out revealing that the light shines to Urara herself. Confused, Urara threw and broke Keima's console as Keima angrily scolded her and hits her. Urara then cried (as Keima also cried while hugging his now broken console) as the whole class followed. During Pool lessons, Urara said to herself that the sun is the enemy of all ladies and upon seeing Keima again, Urara sat next to him and declared that she will be putting sunscreen on her. Urara then said that all adults use sunscreen as Keima said that adults don't since the cream will dissolve once they entered the water and may even damage the filters. Urara does not understand the term, "filters", and was confused as Keima asked if it was too complex. Urara got angry and threw Keima's console in the pool. The teacher then had to tell Urara that it was not nice to do that. Later, as Urara was walking, not satisfied that knowing she was at fault, saw Keima running off. Just as Urara was about to call for the teacher, she saw Keima kissing someone and was shocked by this. Being young, she did not understand this action Keima took but she blushed heavily and wondered what was that. Later, Urara went to the construction site and ordered Yanagi to stop it so that she can go to the camp and threw a tantrum. Yanagi then saw Urara's mother's cosmetics basket and told her that the four-year old box is not to be used. Urara cried and ordered Yanagi to give it back and ran off to the construction site. Later, when Urara was still trying to hide from Yanagi and the construction crew, she heard a similar voice and there, she saw Keima on an excavator, telling her that this is no place for a child. Urara knows Keima and called him that she is not the kid as Keima said that he has done many things that she don't. Since Urara had saw the kiss earlier, she was unable to fight back well. Yanagi then caught up as Keima grabbed Urara and offered her to run away with her together. Urara then told Keima that she did not like Yanagi since the latter restricts her actions too much as Keima then told her that he will get Yanagi back by pouring mortar on Yanagi. Soon, Keima reached the top as Urara was amazed by the sight, When Yanagi got them, Urara was forced to go back to school but not before telling Keima that she found something scary in her grandfather's room and wanted to share it as Keima agreed. After class, Urara waited for Keima and they went to the a science lab and Urara showed Keima what she found. Urara said that it was important and told Keima that it was really scary. Keima then lifted the box and it revealed that the content was an adult magazine. Urara then shyly asked Keima to read the book with her as Keima was shocked. Keima flat out rejected Urara's offer as Urara begin to cry, soon, Keima begrudgingly agreed to read it with her. Upon turning the first page, there is an advertisement of a shaving cream and Urara asked why Keima did not have a beard. Keima then said that it is because he is a gamer. Urara then turned to the next page and then, the magazine showed a woman masturbating. The picture cause both Urara and Keima to push it away quickly but when Urara took a look at it again, she noticed that her body is different. Urara then pulled up her dress and let Keima looked at her, asking why is she different. Keima quickly told her that it is because she is just a child and told her to pull her dress down, to which, Urara was flustered but did so. Urara then makes Keima read the magazine with her again and upon turning to a dating advice page, Keima said that it is fake and was saying some real advice. Urara however, did not take heed of it and pulled Keima's ear, causing the latter to retreat. Urara continued her approach and managed to take off one of Keima's clothes. Keima, now in fear, asked what is Urara doing as Urara said that they should intimate the scenes in the magazine and said that she wants to see Keima's nude body. Urara then told Keima that they should play this "showing game" and Keima was speechless and in fear. In the end, Keima agreed to Urara's game and when Ms. Aoi came, she was shocked at this. After seeing the magazine, Ms. Aoi quickly rushed both Urara and Keima to the infirmary and tried to probe them to say what happened. Yanagi immediately came and asked (loudly) if Urara has "sexually harassed" Keima. She quickly apologized to Urara and after having called the company president, Urara was overjoyed that she could finally see her grandfather again. At the limousine, Urara said that Keima's plan worked since Keima told her beforehand to cry loudly so she'll be able to see her grandfather. Yanagi then drives the limousine to her home. At the place, Urara was happy to know that she gets to see her grandfather again. They eventually reached the place as Yanagi said that the president will be back shortly. Keima reminded her that they need to dislike each other due to their act just now as Urara said that Keima sure is very mature. However, by nightfall, Urara was already asleep and her grandfather is still not here. Urara later woke up and realized that there is not much time. Urara then ran off as Keima followed her. Urara took a bucket and some flowers and eventually head out to the gravestones where her deceased parents are. Urara did a simple prayer and when asked, replied that she was the only child and that she wished to help her grandfather make many buildings in Maijima next time. Urara then cried as she said that her grandfather never comes on time and always broke her promises. However, while she's saying that, her grandfather really did came and Urara shouted in joy and as she embraced him. Later, when her grandfather heard about the pornographic magazine incident, he tried to let Urara back to her own place as Keima talked more about the construction. Later, Yanagi came up and said that she was worried about Urara. Urara's grandfather then told them to go off first as Urara cries that she wants to see her grandfather more. Later, Yanagi told Urara to undress herself for bathing but Urara said that she usually takes one later. Yanagi then asked if she really did what was inside the magazine as Urara says that Keima stopped her. Yanagi then said that Urara is the Shiratori household's greatest treasure as Urara said that Yanagi should also get in the bath. Keima's Fourth Attempt After the time loop reset on the night of July 19, Keima decided to meet Urara as an alien named Kei; but in doing so he inadvertently makes contact with two of his other conquests Mio and Yui. Urara, Mio and Yui took "Kei" to her home while being careful not to get caught by any adults, mainly; Yanagi. They almost get caught if it wasn't for Yui and Mio distracting her while Urura almost drowns Keima in process. This causes Keima to black out while the three girls were scared and worried about what to do next once they dragged him inside of Urara's room. Urara decides to strip him naked and use a hair dryer help him out. Once Keima woke up, he gave the trio his broken "Alien Watch", so they could fix it for him while he was sneaking away from the room to investigate the mansion. Moments later, Yui and Mio had to go home leaving Urara alone. After trying to talk to her grandfather about the "alien" she met. He pets her head and says he will protect her happiness and walks away. At that moment, Urara felt that he didn't take her seriously since she was only a kid and starts to wish to be more like an adult. Moments later, unbeknownst to her, she gets possessed by the Weiss that previously possessed her mother. Around that time, Keima was caught by Yanagi only to see a grown up Urara running towards them. Asking if "Kei-chan" was being discovered and realizing that he did, Urara asked Yanagi not to hand him to the police. Yanagi then fainted as Urara asked what is wrong and upon looking at the mirror, she was shocked to see that she had gotten big. While confused, "Kei-chan" explained to Urara that he had used his powers to make her into an adult since she always wanted to be one and assured her that the change is only temporary. Urara was overjoyed and hugged "Kei-chan". As Urara was running about in her new body, she rammed herself to one of the house's paper doors and later, while inside the room, she was happy that she managed to get an old box. Inside is a dress and Urara said that it's her mother's dress but she recalled something and jumped off from the door again. Urara then brought her mother's old cosmetics box and applied some make-up to her and although her first attempt was less than satisfying, her later attempt was much better. Urara then showed "Kei-chan" a picture of her mother and said that she looked just like her as "Kei-chan" inquired more about it. However, because of her age, Urara did not recall much about her mother and after wearing her mother's clothing she dragged "Kei-chan" "outside" to a room that turned out to be a fully functional theme park with people. Urara marveled at the scenery and told "Kei-chan" that is won't be fair if she's the only adult and makes "Kei-chan" and adult as well. Urara then dragged "Kei-chan" with her to play. After a while they end up at a school and Urara changed their clothes to suit. Then she hears a voice and sees her mother and runs into her arms changing herself back to a child. She then walks off with her to play unknown to her that "Kei-chan" was blocked off from her. Urara's mother, Kayoko asked her what she wants to play next as Urara cheerfully said that they'll play the roller-coaster next. After that, Kayoko asked what else she should play as Urara said that she'll go home and do her homework. Kayoko then told Urara that she should play more with her as Urara said that her grandfather will get worried. Just then, Shoutaro came up and called out to Urara and saw her mother changed expressions and sends an entire roller-coaster towards him. Urara tried to stop her mother but was pushed away. Urara then picked up Shoutaro's walking stick and said that "Kayoko" is not her mother. The spirit then said that it is Urara's mother as Urara said that Kayoko is kind and gentle, not like the spirit and runs towards her grandfather. The spirit then used it's powers to stop Urara and told Urara that she won't feel lonely again with her as Urara said that she isn't lonely because of Yanagi and her friends and the real one being lonely is Shoutaro himself. Urara then said that after her parents' death, Shoutaro had to work so much by himself and that she cannot do anything about it and that is why Urara will grow up fast and save Shoutaro. Urara then attacks the spirit as it fades away and continues to do so but her grandfather, Shoutaro stopped her. Shoutaro said that he finally saw things now and he was foolish, he then told Urara that they'll have dinner and study together and told Urara to study hard, eat well and become a wonderful adult, there is no need to grow up so fast. Shoutaro then said that he will study as well as he has much more to learn and they will rebuild the Shiratori household together. As Urara hugged her grandfather, Kayoko's spirit apologized for being so selfish and said that if she had been stronger, she could've played with her a lot more and told Urara to stay strong. She spends the rest of the night playing with her grandfather until falling asleep. She stayed that way missing school the next day. Relationships Keima Katsuragi Urara views Keima as childish for playing games and believes that Keima was being mean to her. When Keima did managed to out-talk her in her own game, Urara was shown to be angry and resentful of Keima's actions, deciding to tell on him for gaming in class. However, there has been hints that Urara became interested in Keima for talking back to her. Towards the alien Kei, his alias in his fourth attempt, she had shown great interest and worries about him. Mio Aoyama & Yui Goidō Her closest friends even if they rarely are together. She trust them to tell them about Kei the alien she just met. Shoutaro Shiratori Her grandfather, she loves him a lot and worries for him being lonely. She wants to grow up to help save him. Trivia * Her surname is based on the |信濃白鳥駅|Shinano-Shiratori-eki}}. It also has meaning of ' '. Her given name means 'lovely'. * Urara made a cameo in the front cover of chapter 200. She was shown facing backwards, standing near Yui, Lune and Dokuro. * In chapter 169, it was revealed that someone called Shiratori Shouzou (白鳥正造) was the previous owner of the land where Maijima Academy is currently is located. As of chapter 205, it was shown that Urara and Shiratori Shouzou may be related since both shared the same surname. ** Later on, words said by Urara's grandfather, Shiratori Shoutaro, indicate that she is indeed related to Shouzou. * Chapter 219 title "Ooh La La" is a direct pun to Urara's name. This may be where her name derived from. Quotes *(Lamenting) "Seesh, there's nothing but kids in elementary school! This is no place for a lady!!" (Chapter 204, p4) *(To Keima) "Urara's grandfather told me that kids who play games will be kids forever!! Since Urara is an adult, I don't play games!" (Chapter 204, p9) Category:Female Characters Category:Conquest Characters